Get A Backbone, Ichigo!
by Galilhai
Summary: Ichigo is having a fight with Kenpachi again! Who will win? Who will loose? Who will end up going to a hospital - and why?


**A/N: So, this is what happened when Ichigo gave Kenpachi a promise that he would fight with him again. I tried to make this fun. Didn't actually plan to make it fun at first but I'm so bad at writing good battle scenes, so... :) And I'm not even sure if it is that funny. I have weird sense of humour sometimes. **

**So, Ichigo fights with Kenpachi. This is their second match ever. But will there be a third one...? I hope you like this. :) Please, review, if you want to give me a comment or just say something to me. :) Thanks.**

**Bleach belong to the creator of the manga (Tite Kubo) and I'm just playing these characters. I don't own anything, this is just a pure fanfiction and I don't get any money from this. **

* * *

**Get A Backbone, Ichigo!**

On one Saturday afternoon at the city called Seireitei... Ichigo looked around - and sighed. He knew this place. He remembered it far too clearly. This was the very same place where Kenpachi had almost killed him when Ichigo had come to the Seireitei to save Rukia.

And why he was fighting with that crazy idiot again? Oh, yes... He had made a promise: _"Okay, Kenpachi, I'll make deal with you. If you stop this car at the nearest hotel I will fight with you."_

Kenpachi had been happy. Too happy. Even Ichigo had said it would not be a fight till death the older man was still happy. Now they had been fighting the whole last hour. They were still equal.

The match would be over soon. Ichigo could see it coming. Kenpachi was tired and so was he. They made a final mad rush at each other. At some point Kenpachi managed to swing his blade so hard against Ichigo's blade that it dropped from the younger shinigami's hand.

"Okay!" Ichigo jumped away from the crazy captain, raising his hands towards the sky. "You won! I lost!"

"No!" Kenpachi said, panting heavily, wiping dripping blood away from his face. "You're not finished yet! Pick up your sword, Kurosaki. Let's continue!"

"No, I'm too tired and I'm also wounded. Look", Ichigo showed one nasty cut on his shoulder to Kenpachi. "I'm bleeding. It's over. Oh, how it aches..."

"You promised me, Ichigo..." Kenpachi looked like a little kid who has just heard that they would not go to the Disney Land after all.

"I didn't know this would take forever!" Ichigo snapped. "I want to go home now, okay? I have a live! One hour fight is enough even for you."

"Fuck with you..." Kenpachi murmured angrily.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo waved his hand: Kenpachi could sometimes be a bastard, he knew it. Ichigo reached down to pick up his sword. As he did so he suddenly heard some sort of a crack from his lower back and a jolt of pain went through him. He winced.

Kenpachi frowned: "What?"

"Nothing", Ichigo forced himself up and tried to smile even the pain was great - and was already getting greater, like someone had stab a hot blade through his spine.

Kenpachi looked suspicious. But he wasn't really very caring man so he just shrugged his shoulders, turned his back and walked away, murmuring something like: "Boring crazy kid..."

Or so did Ichigo think. He waited till the older shinigami disappeared behind the corner before he let himself drop to the floor, floundering like a fish.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo moaned. "What the hell? What happened? This can't be true! I'm too young to have back-aches!"

As Ichigo lied on the floor cursing and floundering, Kenpachi peeked carefully what exactly was going on. He really wasn't that worried about Ichigo. He just wanted to see if the boy could still fight with him after he would take a short break.

He saw Ichigo on the floor and frowned.

"Ken-chan!" always cheerful voice said and Kenpachi felt a small weight appearing on his right shoulder. "What happened to Ichi?"

"I bet he's faking", Kenpachi murmured, rubbing his bony jaw. "Trying to get some attention. Idiot."

"Are those tears?" Yachiru asked. "Is he crying?"

"I bet it's sweat. I mean, warriors don't cry..."

"Why he is crawling like that? Can't he stand up?"

"I bet he's just practicing some silly ninja-tactic."

"Why he is - ?"

"_Stop that whispering, you two fucking idiots!_" Ichigo suddenly roared. "_I can hear you two far too well! If you would have even the smallest skill of understanding people's feelings you would help me!"_

Kenpachi and Yachiru looked at each other. Yachiru smiled: "He needs our help, Ken-chan!"

"I bet he's plotting something", Kenpachi scratched the back of his head. "Maybe this is also one of those ninja-tactics?"

"Really, Ken-chan? Oh, you are so smart!"

"Aren't I?"

"_Kenpachi!"_

Kenpachi sighed and walked back to Ichigo. The young shinigami was lying on floor on his stomach and looked very miserable, indeed. He really had tears in his eyes.

"Weakling", was Kenpachi's first comment.

"Shut the hell up and help me", Ichigo said, wincing again, hands on his lower back. "I hurt my back."

"Aren't you too young for something like that?" Kenpachi frowned. "I still believe this is a trick..."

"Ken-chan, you are so smart!" Yachiru praised Kenpachi, giggling happily.

"I'm serious, Kenpachi. Please", Ichigo pleaded. "At least call someone from the 4th Division."

"No need for that", Kenpachi cracked his fingers, malicious grin appearing suddenly on his face. "I can heal you."

Ichigo paled: "W-what?"

...

When Unohana saw Ichigo she was shocked. She really could not understand how Ichigo could have managed to do such a great damage to his own spine. It was almost like he had tetanus. He was laying on a gurney, face against a fluffy pillow, and feet almost touching the back of his own head. He looked very much like a letter C at that very moment...

Unohana frowned and raised her eyes towards Kenpachi Zaraki. He had carried Ichigo here.

"So, um..." Unohana smiled, like always. "What exactly happened to him, captain Zaraki?"

"_That fucking imbecile tried to kill me!_" Ichigo's voice was muffled.

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know. Maybe he just has a bad back."

"_He sat on me and dislocated almost every single one of my joints!" _

"Captain Zaraki?"

"I tried to help him", Kenpachi defended himself. "I mean... It's just his spine, what could go wrong if I would do a little stretching?"

Unohana sighed heavily. It was not a great surprise why Kenpachi Zaraki had not become a doctor.

"Very well, captain Zaraki. Thank you for bringing him here. We will take care of him by now."

"Okay. See ya later, Ichigo! I'll bring you some flowers later if you want."

"Go to hell!" Ichigo roared. "I will kill you when I can stand up again!"

"Really?" Kenpachi's eye glinted happily. "A fight till death?"

"Oh, yes! Till you are nothing more than just big ugly dirt on the floor!"

"That's my boy!" Kenpachi grinned. "Finally we speak the same language."

THE END


End file.
